The purpose of this research is to study carefully an existing set of data, so as to shed light on both pre- and postpartum differences between a set of 20 primiparas who underwent Caesarean section and another set of 100 primiparas delivered vaginally. All 120 women (and 60 of their husbands) were followed prospectively from the sixth month of pregnancy to the time when the infant was one year old. By using structural equation models, the data can be used to test a number of causal hypotheses, for example, that the quality of mother's parenting and/or father's parenting is affected by delivery mode and possibly why. The data cover a large variety of topics in depth and offer a unique resource for a careful study of the consequences upon mother, father, and child of C-section delivery. With section rates skyrocketing, the importance of a careful study of this sort is hard to overrate.